Blown Chance
by Croup
Summary: Naruto gets Kankuro to pay back a favor. But not in the way Kankuro had expected . . . KankNaru. NaruKank. Warning for erotic content.


"Hey, hey. Kankuro."

Something was shaking Kankuro's shoulder. He snorted and rolled over, groggily. "Mmm, mwuh?"

It was Uzumaki Naruto. In his bedroom. Bright eyed and, for all appearances, wide-awake. The guy was leaning over his bed, shirtless. He was just wearing that stupid sleeping cap of his and a pair of loose pajama bottoms. The things hung on his hips. Kankuro blinked blearily. Since when was Naruto sexy? That dumb kid looked like a walking wet dream now, with the early morning desert sunlight reflecting off his lean abdominals like that.

"Hey man, you up?" Naruto asked, and shook his shoulder again.

Kankuro blinked again. Then he rolled back over. "No," he grunted.

"Ahh, c'mon! I wanted to talk to you! This'll be my only chance!"

He sighed into his pillow. That's right--all those boring council meetings were over. This was the group from Konoha's last day in Suna before they headed home. Kankuro rolled over yet again. The sheets drew off his calves with the repeated turnings and slipped down under his bare chest. "Mm. Mnugh. What is it then?"

"Well, Kankuro, I--woah! Are you dressed under there?" Naruto asked. He lifted a slice of sheet up and caught a glimpse of bare hip.

"Mungh! Stop that," Kankuro said in an irritated growl. He snatched the sheet back and wrapped it around his midsection.

"You don't have any underwear on!" Naruto accused.

Kankuro yawned. "Nope. And no pajamas either, like you twinks wear in Konoha," he said, rubbing at his eyes. "In Suna, we sleep in the buff."

"So, what, you always just go bare-ass in bed?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Damn, and you don't have your face-paint on either, so it's like you're _really_ not wearing anything. That's--Hey!" Naruto's eyes lit up. "Does that mean Gaara sleeps naked, too?"

"Ugh, probably. Now that he does sleep." Kankuro grimaced at that mental picture of his brother. "What the fuck did you wake me up for?"

"Wait a second. Doesn't it get pretty cold around here at night? Why the hell would you guys all sleep nak--"

"Goddamnit, Uzumaki! Did you want something from me or not?"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh," Naruto said. He hunkered down beside Kankuro's bed, bringing their faces level with each other. He made eye-contact with the sand jounin, looking intense. Whatever this was about, Naruto was treating it with unusual seriousness. The guy leaned in close, until their noses were almost touching. Then, he took a slow, deep breath . . . and asked his question:

"You wanna blow me?"

Kankuro's stared at the other guy for a second. " . . . What?"

"Blow me. I mean, suck my cock! I've been so damn horny lately, man. I just gotta get off!"

"You're . . . " Kankuro grimaced again, and held his head. Another bad mental pictures. Bad, arousing, mental pictures. "Why don't you just go fucking whack off?"

"I thought about that, but--man!--that's so boring. And I already did it four times yesterday! I need something better. And then I started thinking about how you really owe me one and everything, remember?"

"I do?" Kankuro frowned.

"Yeah! Back when I took on the Akatsuki, and saved your brother's butt! Remember?"

"Oh." Kankuro settled back against his bed with a groan. He remembered when he'd made that promise, now. How shitty it'd felt to lay in bed, poisoned and useless, while his own brother had been in enemy hands. "Alright, so I owe you one," Kankuro conceded. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna fuckin' blow y--"

"You told me that you owed me BIG TIME for rescuing Gaara," Naruto emphasized. He stood up, and crossed his arms stubbornly. Kankuro tried not to stare at the rim of spiky blond pubic hairs that were now right in front of his face.

"Ugh. . . . " Kankuro held his head. "You serious about this?"

Naruto grinned. "Heh, yeah! And I'm pretty horny now, too! So . . . "

Kankuro glanced down at the guy's crotch. The bulge there was obvious. "Yeah . . . I can see that," he said in distaste. "Mngh. Listen, Uzumaki. When I said that, back then, I was thinking of a favor more along the lines of helping you out on a mission or something. Not . . . not sucking you off."

"Awww, c'mon," Naruto whined. The front of his pants were jutting out, and he almost poked Kankuro in the eye. "I told you, I'm really horny today! I woke up all boned. And, I mean, I've always kinda wanted to try out being sucked off by another guy, y'know? Just to see what it's like! And c'mon! Saving your Kazekage is worth at least one blowjob, right?"

Kankuro rose up onto his elbows. "I can't believe I'm even considering this . . . "

"Hey, hey. If you do it, you won't owe me anymore, huh? The debt will be settled!" said Naruto. As if that had settled the argument, his hands flew to his crotch. He lowered the front of his pants, and his tan boner sprang out of them with a bounce. "So, whaddya say?"

Kankuro stared at the jiggling thing, full-grown and glistening. He swallowed with a pronounced gulp. Some nice, lean, Konoha meat, right there. He caught himself licking his lips. Shit.

"I'm no fag," he lied.

"Huh? Of course you're not!" Naruto said. He tucked his pants under his balls, supporting the plump package. His cock swayed wide and free. "Neither am I! There's nothing gay about cock sucking. It's just that I'm fucking horny, and you're the only one around here who owes me a favor!"

" . . . Right. Fuck. Let's just get this over with," Kankuro said. He sat up, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hahah! Yes!" Naruto whooped, and his dick bounced up and down. "You're the best, Kank. I don't care what Kiba says about you!"

"Like Inuzuka would know shit about me?" Kankuro muttered. "And don't call me 'Kank'." He knelt down in front of Naruto, with the sheet still securely wrapped around his waist. The desert sun, slanting in through his circular window, glowed on his thick neck and bare back. "You ready?"

He looked up Naruto's body--starting from that throbbing cock. His gaze went up miles of tan abs, over two smooth perky nipples of chest, and settled on the guy's perverted, grinning face. Naruto had a leer on him that would make his old teacher Jiraiya proud. It was totally impossible for the walrus sleeping cap on his head to look more out of place.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said. "I'm _so_ ready." He pushed his pelvis eagerly towards Kankuro's mouth.

Kankuro grimaced at that cock. Having to suck this punk off . . . Even if his thing looked damn juicy like that. But just because the kid had grown up hot didn't mean Kankuro had to like sucking him off. Thoroughly demeaning was what this was. Why the fuck was he doing it again? Oh, yeah. Because of Gaara. Just to repay a debt. Yeah, he was gonna blame his brother for this later, he was definitely gonna--

He opened up, and swallowed Naruto's dick.

The guy made a moan immediately as Kankuro did his thing--sliding his tongue up and down the hard shaft, sucking a little on the head, biting slightly with his teeth. Naruto obviously didn't have much staying power. If Kankuro worked at it, this could be over in two seconds.

Kankuro, to his macho chagrin, was pretty experienced in the art of blowjob giving. Hey, when you're a chuunin bucking for promotion, you couldn't afford not to be. He'd learned his share of tricks involving the tongue and mouth from various Suna jounin, and even council members--but he wasn't using any of them on Naruto. He wasn't interested in prolonging or intensifying any pleasure. He just wanted to get the horny guy off as fast as possible.

"Ooh, yeah, Kankuro. That's really--ahhh! Yeah!" Naruto was moaning above him, clearly enjoying the feel of suction on his cock. The guy had a dumb grin plastered on his face, and he thrust hornily into Kankuro's mouth. Kankuro almost choked when that happened, but managed to keep on stolidly licking and sucking. He hoped his own bulge under his sheet wasn't too obvious.

He started when he felt a touch on the back of his head, but then settled when he realized it was just Naruto's hand. The guy had grabbed a fistful of his hair, and was guiding him along now. Kankuro grimaced, but let himself be led. If that was what the fucker wanted, he wasn't going to argue. He was rewarded with more loud, pleasured sounds coming out of Naruto's mouth. This guy didn't hold anything back.

As Kankuro started to get more into it, bobbing his head forward and backwards along the rigid length, the sheet around his waist started to loosen. After another second it dropped down completely, and he could feel sunlight bouncing off his bare ass. And his own boner was standing up now, too--

Because Naruto just kept on making those damn sexy moans. He made a particularly good one as Kankuro moved to deep-throat as much of his dick as he could. Shit. Kankuro couldn't help himself. He reached down and started whacking off. He figured Naruto probably wouldn't notice.

Luckily, Naruto was one of the least observant ninja Kankuro knew, especially when his dick was almost ready to blow. Kankuro could feel the guy's cock start pulsing--once, twice, three times--and got ready to taste Naruto in a whole new way. He was gonna be gagging and spitting as soon as it happened. No way was he swallowing any of this fucker.

But just as Naruto was about to reach the point of no return, he suddenly pulled back on Kankuro's head, dragging him off his dick. "Ah! Hah . . . hah . . . ! Hah . . . " Naruto panted, his pulsing cock hanging. "Shit! You're good at that, man . . . "

"Hey, what gives?" Kankuro snarled. He moved to cover up his own boner. There was a thread of saliva bridging the gap from his mouth to the tip of Naruto's cock. "I thought you wanted to shoot your load."

"Oh, I do, I do!" Naruto said eagerly. "But, I was thinking again . . . "

Naruto grabbed Kankuro's shoulders and pulled him towards the bed. Confused, Kankuro reacted too late to do anything about it, and he was pushed down onto his mattress. His chest hit the cushion, and his butt bounced into the air. His legs hung off the side with his boner trapped between them. "Hey! What the fuck're you--"

Naruto leered down at him. "I was thinking that was a REALLY big favor I did for you."

"So what?"

"So," Naruto groped a fleshy ass-cheek. "You wanna let me . . . fuck you in the ass?"

" . . . what?" Kankuro asked. But then the guy had already grabbed his knees and hefted his legs up. His feet rose above the back of his head, and his thighs were forced open. Kankuro had barely braced himself for impact when he felt Naruto's spunky cock forcing it's way into him, lubed up with his own spit. "Ow! Fuck!"

And then Kankuro was getting butt-fucked right in his own room. Naruto had his legs up like he was a damn wheelbarrow, and was plowing him for all he was worth. Kankuro groaned, bunched his fists up in his bed-sheets, and tried to stay balanced. Gaara was one fucking lucky Kazekage, that he had an older brother willing to do shit like this for him.


End file.
